crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Ringu o Kakeru Kaze
Ringu o Kakeru Kaze (リングを翔ける疾風) is the 67th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on January 19, 2003. Synopsis The final stage of the World Cup is about to begin, only one of the rivals Kouya Marino and Takeshi Manganji will win the championship. Who will it be, the Asia Cup champion or his rival? Let's find out in this episode. Plot The Crush Gear World Cup finals begin with the start of the first round. At the beginning of the battle, Kouya does not use his special Gear release. Jirou wonders why he didn't use it. Kuroudo on the other hand believes he can still fight without using Shining Sword Breaker with good timing. However Garuda Phoenix is continuously getting tortured by Gaiki. At the same time, Mrs. Marino remembers her conversation with Kouya about her promise to make a huge cake for him when he returns home. After the scene, it cuts back to the match with Mrs. Marino holding a picture of Yuhya and wishes him to give Kouya luck in battle. As Gaiki continuously attacks Garuda Phoenix with its spin attack, both teams notice that Takeshi is fighting more serious than ever and acting so harsh to Kouya in the ring. Although Takeshi states that Kouya is lucky for making it that far, he points out that Kouya only thinks about having fun in Gear Fighting. He tells Kouya to forget about winning if he still thinks so in a game with him. Garuda Phoenix is then seen taken 45% damage and Kyousuke then tells Kouya to avoid Gaiki at all costs after Garuda Phoenix takes heavy damage from the beginning of the match. Takeshi then ridicules Kouya for being a coward. Shocked, the latter starts to remember a series of flashbacks from the first episode on Takeshi leaving the Tobita Club due to Kouya’s lacking qualities of a Crush Gear Fighter. Denying what Takeshi had said to him, Kouya ignores Kyousuke's strategy and tries to fight Gaiki back with a counterattack, only to lose to a ring out. During the intermission, Kuroudo tells Kouya to ignore Takeshi. On the other side of the arena, the latter is found sweating after winning the first match. A flashback appears, showing Takeshi made a promise to Yuhya to train Kouya after the World Cup before it cuts to Yuhya's death at the hospital. Takeshi is seen not accepting his victory in the first round. Later, Jirou and Kuroudo talk about how Takeshi fought differently and battling in a high level of emotion. Kouya wonders if Takeshi is playing on Yuhya's shadow after what he said to him. As the second round begins, Kouya finally uses his special spin release and Gaiki holds itself in the middle of the ring, waiting for Garuda Phoenix to make its next move. Later, the Gear uses a tornado attack in an attempt to throw Garuda Phoenix out of the ring. Kouya tries to launch a counterattack only to be tipped upside down. Luckily Garuda Phoenix manages to recover after the five-second limit before Gaiki starts to chase it. Kouya counterattacks Takeshi using Shining Smasher after taking advantage from Gaiki's speed, and launches Shining Sword Breaker despite having 60% of battery power left. However, Takeshi’s Gear tries to evade the attack like in episode 35. After learning what Takeshi had done during the Asian Cup Finals, Kouya responds to Takeshi's moves. He orders Garuda Phoenix to quickly switch to spin attack as well. He rocks his Gear's battery box back, chases Gaiki and successfully hits it. Gaiki nearly heads out of the ring after being hit but it manages to recover back. Kouya's Gear now does not have enough power left after launching the attack. Kuroudo states that Garuda Phoenix lost too much power earlier for Shining Sword Breaker to succeed. With two progress bars remaining, Kaoru believes Kouya can be rendered useless in battle and Garuda Phoenix is totally defenseless due to the amount of power he used up. Meanwhile, Lilika remembers the day before the match where Takeshi revisited the Tobita Clubhouse in the evening. He asked Lilika whether the club will remove the picture of Yuhya and replace it with that of Kouya if Kouya defeats him and becomes the World Champion. Takeshi recalled how his memories in Gear Fighting started there. Then, Lilika told him from her father that Carlos becomes a Crush Gear coach and that someone donated a clubhouse for them to share the joys of Gear Fighting to others. Lilika assumed that Takeshi is the donor, and stated that he became Kouya's enemy to give him a purpose on how to be a Crush Gear Fighter. After the scene returns to the match, Lilika wonders why Takeshi is acting strange and what he is trying to do. As both of the Gears are spinning around, he becomes enraged and shouts Kouya’s name. He bids Kouya farewell in an attempt to finish him off for good. The episode ends as Takeshi begins to launch King of the Dragon Fighters, with Kouya screaming in fear. Trivia *This is the first time Takeshi sweats during a match (as stated by Momita). *Takeshi fights seriously for the first time as opposed to his calm self (as explained by Kuroudo and Jirou). *If you notice Garuda Phoenix's power parameter in the second round, the Gear's damage meter was 50% before using Shining Smasher. But just after Kouya does so, the damage meter is reduced to 30%. *Garuda Phoenix didn't lose power when he used Shining Sword Breaker twice (One when he attempted to hit Tigeraid only to intercept the attack when Tigeraid's secret weapon blocked it. The second when Garuda Phoenix was released from it's grasp with help with Li Chun and Ma Liang) at the time he had to fight Wang-Hu again in episode 61. However he lost a lot of power after he used it to attempt to hit Gaiki out. **It is because Garuda Phoenix had sufficient battery power to reattempt to cast the attack in episode 61 despite Tigeraid's blockage. **In this episode, Garuda Phoenix casts Shining Sword Breaker with only half of battery power remaining after using Shining Smasher Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)